My Lost Soul
by headinthebooks101
Summary: "Rebecca seemed normal at first, I should have noticed when she changed, the symptoms, the way little by little the person I once knew started to disappear..." Quote from the Story! It's so far the best story out of all of mine.
1. Chapter 1

I was just sorting through the attic that mom made me clean, when I stumble upon a box. I opened it to find things I thought I would never see again, the scrapbook full of so many memories, little knick knacks that were collected over the years, and tons and tons of scarfs.

Different colours and different fabrics, all bright and vibrant. At the very bottom of the box, I see a video tape with no name on it, blank, staring back at me.

So as curiosity gets to me, I run from the attic to the living room, slide the tape into the machine, and press play.

Then like magic, she's there, smiling with no care in the world. It was the senior prom. She had this royal purple dress that dragged across the floor. Deep chestnut hair tied up in a careful way, encrusted with tiny jewels that glittered wherever she turned. A light blush was gracefully placed on her delicate cheeks. Her eyes were dancing. She could only be described as beautiful, a life size porcelain doll.

Who was she? You ask. Well, to answer your question, she was my sister. Rebecca. Simple and lovely, that was her.

She was a straight-A student, the class president, had the most perfect family, had a good deal of friends, even queen of the drama club, so why did she? Why'd she kill herself? I didn't believe it myself, it wasn't true, it couldn't be, yet it was.

As I continue watching the tape, I notice it, the rapid expression on her face, complete and utter distress. And just as quickly it's gone.

I rewind, there must be a reason why she was like that, even if it was for just a moment. It was a week before she died, when the tape was recorded. Could it have been something to do with her death? I watch closely this time, and see it again, that hurtful look, but this time I follow her eye's direction.

And it is pointed to him. The boy that she once loved, or maybe still loved, Neil Robinson. I widen my eyes, could he be the reason? I know it's stupid to hold on to that thin thread of hope, that maybe, maybe she didn't die of suicide. I just had to know.

I couldn't let go, she was my sister, and even two years apart, we were the closest of friends, we shared everything. Crushes, kisses, embarrassing moments, were kept between us, and the secrets were kept secret.

_1 year ago…_

_We were in the living room watching TV, when Rebecca turns towards me._

"_Hey, I need to tell you something." Rebecca said, with a glint in her eyes. _

"_What?" I ask with a quizzical tone in my voice. It must be important considering that we were in the middle of watching our favourite show, CSI Miami. _

"_You know Neil right?" _

"_Yeah." I said with an even more curious tone. _

"_Well….he finally asked me out!" Rebecca yells, and looks to see my reaction, yet she doesn't need to, because she already knows that, since we are both jumping up and down, smiling like idiots._

"_No way! That's great, Becky!" I called her by her nickname._

"_I know." She stops jumping and looks straight into my eyes. "He walked up to me today during math, and just asked me out just like that." She snaps her fingers to emphasize her point. I was surprised, as it seemed like that Neil wasn't into anybody, yet in somewhere my mind, I knew that anyone who has met Rebecca can't resist her charm. _

"_You must be so happy!" I say stating the obvious. She was literally dancing around the living room, truly looking like a dork._

_She stops, and grins so large, I thought it would fall off her face. "I am." Two simple words and she goes back to dancing, gracefully I might add, she could have been a ballerina if she wanted to. _

_Then in the next week, Neil and Rebecca become the star couple. _

As suddenly as he asked her to go out, in 6 months, he broke up with Rebecca without an explanation. She was a train wreck for the whole weekend, but then she picked herself up, and everything was back to normal, or so I thought.

Now, the person who is reading this, my diary, and you know you are, I'm not judging you. I mean who can resist a blank notebook just left in a random locker at school that you just happened to get. It's intriguing isn't it? You're wondering what happens next right?

Well, read and find out! Whoever you are, you are going to be my friend, my confidant. I know this may be weird, but I want someone to know my story, and you are going to be that person.

You don't need to do anything complicated, just read the story. Simple as that, got it? Good.

First to begin with, before we even continue with the story, I'd like you to know my name, its Jennifer Ann Rodriguez, Jen for short. Nice to meet you. Metaphorically speaking.

Okay, on with the story…

Rebecca seemed normal at first, I should have noticed when she changed, and the symptoms, the way little by little the person I once knew started to disappear.

I needed to know, and the person who was going to help me find my answer to my problem was Neil.

Neil was an above average guy, who wasn't a jock, but a good artist, and the photographer of the school's newspaper, straight-A's too, I think, or maybe my info isn't as reliable. I mean the class president and the artist together, perfect right? Wrong.

Who is this Neil? Is it the person I've been hearing about? A sweet guy who could do no mistake, the good guy. Or is it Neil Robinson, the boy who broke my sister's heart?


	2. Chapter 2

The problem is that if I wanted to find Neil, I couldn't really considering that we are not in the same classes, and maybe just appearing at his doorstep might be called a little creepy. Also the reason why I know where he lives is that Rebecca told me.

As I should have mentioned earlier, it was Monday morning, and I was getting ready for school.

Mom was fixing breakfast, and dad was reading the newspaper, a normal household morning, except for one thing, my sister was not there.

"Did you know that there was a homicide on 48 street." Dad said from behind the paper.

Then this is the part where mom starts lecturing the "Be Careful, and safe…." Speech. "See, its things like these, where you always have to be safe," She points her spatula at me. "Like this story I heard at work, where a teenage girl was walking around at night, and she got kidnapped…" I roll my eyes, I mean mom wasn't like this before Rebecca was gone.

"Now, Mona, Jenny knows how to be safe, you don't need to lecture her on it, every single day." Dad smiles as he lays down the paper, and drinks his coffee.

"I was not lecturing her, Jared, I was just reminding her. There's a difference." Mom then starts to lecture him on the differences between the two words.

"Okay, well, I'm leaving now." I say as I grab a blueberry muffin, and stuff it in my mouth.

"You haven't even had breakfast yet." Mom complained as she held up some bacon, still sizzling on the pan.

"I'm good, thanks." I say as I run out the door, but not before I hear the same words I hear every day now.

"Be careful!" Mom yells, and when I look back, dad rolls his eyes at me, and I laugh the way out.

Walking to school was always the best time to get my head cleared of all the troubles in the world. It's sort of my calm yoga thing.

But sadly enough, it's interrupted by my former best friend, Samantha.

"Hello sunshine!" Samantha said in a very perky way. I mean I'm all for loving the sunshine, but being to perky in the morning is not my forte.

"Hey, Sam." I say sticking with our morning ritual of Hello!

"Awww, don't be like that, turn that frown upside down!" I don't know what, but I think every day she has way too much sugar.

Samantha is also a girly girl, with skirts and everything. Today she was wearing black tights with a gray miniskirt, a pink sweater with a green tank top inside, and a pair of gold gladiator sandals. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, swishing back and forth with great enthusiasm, I might add. And not before long she notices what I'm wearing.

"Jen! You can't seriously be wearing this to school." I look down at my outfit, which was my favourite blue jeans, a black t-shirt that said "RoCk StAr", a blue zip-up sweater, and a pair of white sneakers. I thought I didn't look half bad, better than most days that's for sure, but I guess it wasn't up to Samantha's standards.

"I'm going to, and plus it's too late to change now, since we are two blocks from school already." I say trying to be reasonable to my fashionable friend. However Samantha surprises me.

"Well, lucky for you," She reaches into her backpack and pulls out one of those skirt-shirt things that are attached by this elastic belt, a dress type thing. "I have this!" And waves it in front me, I widen my eyes. I am so not going to wear that! I thought.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I start to run away. The sad part of it is that Samantha is really athletic, and caught up with me in no time, actually tackles me to the ground, then sits on me!

"You are going to wear this, or I will not allow you to go to your audition!" She yelled. The audition was for a spot in the choir, since I loved singing, it was a very important thing that I did not want to miss. It was supposed to be at 8:20 this morning, since it was around 8:15 now, I was starting to freak out, so I had to give in, which I would have not done, but Samantha knows her audience.

"Fine." I say as I grit my teeth together, Samantha, happy with my response gets off me, gives me a hand, and once again we are on our way to school.

"You are going to change after your audition, and if you dare try to run away again, I will make you wear not only this but also makeup!" Samantha raises her eyebrows, as if to test me.

I roll my eyes, "Ok, Officer Sam." I mean I love my friend and all, but she can be scary when she wants to.

After a few minutes, we arrive at school, and I am in the music room trying out for the audition.

"Ok, don't need to nervous, all you have to do is sing me any song, you'd like to sing." Said Ms. Sauder, the music teacher, and choir director.

"Okay…I'll be singing 'Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson'" I clear my throat, and wipe the sweat from my forehead. "Grew up in a small town…." Then before I knew the audition is over, I'm in the girl's bathroom with Samantha, and wearing the dress, standing in front of the mirror.

I look at the person in front of me. Her brown hair was wavy and long ending at the small of her back, shining like she actually used products to make it look stylish. The dress ended up just below her knees, and filled in the right places. I couldn't believe it was me.

"Wow." I said staring at the image before me.

"Say thank-you." Samantha said beaming proudly at her accomplishment.

"Thanks!" I run up to hug her, but then I realize it's almost time to get to homeroom. "Come on, we have to get to class."

Both of us run to put our things back in our bags, and are walking to our lockers, which are conveniently beside each other to grab our chemistry textbook, that was our first class right after homeroom. Samantha and I had most of the classes together, except for one class which was English, but other than that, at least I had my best friend alongside me.

While we were walking to homeroom, I incidentally noticed all the stares that the students were giving me, ad with all of the eyes watching me, who wouldn't be a little freaked out by it?

"Everyone's staring." I say through the corner of my mouth to Samantha.

"Well, of course they are, you look hot!" Samantha grins, and grabs my hand pulling us right into the classroom.

We slide into our seats which are conveniently in front of the classroom; a few people were already in the room, a few cheerleaders, and some jocks.

Mr. Morgan, or Mr. M as he likes us to call him, told us on Friday that we were going to start a new unit, but didn't really give us details, I just hope we get to choose partners.

After approximately 5 minutes, the rest of the students file in when the bell rings, and Mr. M, as usual is late.

"Good morning class, today as some of you may already know, we are going to start a new unit today, and everybody is going to pair up, but it's going to be entirely random," Mr. M hold up a hat that is filled up with tiny pieces of paper, most likely with all our names on it. "Now the first partners are going to be…." Mr. M starts to rattle off some names, and finally I hear mine. "Jennifer and Michael." I look around to see a guy with sandy blonde hair and striking gray eyes waving at me, with this grin on his face.

"Hi." I say as I slide into the seat beside Michael.

"Hey, I'm Michael." Michael smiles and holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Yeah, I heard, I'm Jennifer, Jen for short." I said as I grab my textbook out of my backpack.

"Sorry, I'm not good with the introduction stuff." He said and turns away, but not before I see a slight red tint in his cheeks.

After the weird introduction, we lapse into a calm and steady conversation. Michael and I trade phone numbers for the upcoming project we have to do. And then the day zooms by, Gym, the last period we have, and also my worst subject comes up, and today, as luck may have it. We are running a mile today, yippee!

"I can't…too much….need water!" I try to say, as I bend over and try to take my breath.

Samantha, who was running with me, rolls her eyes. "Come on, we only have a few metres left! You can do it!"

"YES! I CAN DO IT!" I run a few more metres, and finally, finally reach the finish line. The teacher clocks me in, and my time comes to 16:34. Not bad, it was better than last year, but not good either.

"You could have done better." Ms. Jones, the gym teacher said with a tone of disappoint in her voice.

"I'll…try better next….time." I said, and after we are dismissed for the rest of the day. I then realized that I forgot to look for Neil.

"Oh, well I have an, um, appointment, so I have to go." I say to Samantha while we were walking down the hallway to the exit.

"Okay then, why don't we meet at your house tomorrow?" Samantha asked, referring to the English project we have to do about the Red queen.

"Sure!" I holler back to Samantha as I run the opposite direction, entitled to find Neil.

The hallways have already cleared up, but then I spot him come out of the art room.

"Hey!" I yell to Neil, he turns his face towards my voice, and judging by the expression on his face, he has no idea who I am.

"Ummm, hi?" Neil said with a questioning tone, he raises an eyebrow, something that I have never achieved, and was mildly jealous at.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer, and I would like to talk to you about something." I say.

"Sure? But not today, why don't we meet at 4:00pm tomorrow at Jill's?" He asked, and I nodded, the place he was talking about was a retro ice cream place, and was very popular with our school. "Also here's my number." He hands me a slip of paper, then runs off, while waving back at me.

Huh, it was easier than I expected.


End file.
